doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans of Earth
This is a series. Aliens Doctor James Regon was sitting in his living room. He was drinking a cup of tea, when his son Tony entered the room. "Dad, I'm going to school." Tony said. "Goodbye." his dad replied. Tony walked to the bus stop. It was half past eight. The bus can be here any minute now, Tony thought. However, it didn't come. Tony looked on his phone; the bus was five minutes late. As Tony waited, it started raining. He looked on his phone again. The bus was now ten minutes late. "Where can it be?" Tony mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he heard the noise of an engine. He looked at the end of the street, and saw the schoolbus racing into the street. However, it was empty, except for the driver. But is was not the usual driver. This one looked much younger. "Get in, we're going to get late." the driver said. "We already are." Tony replied, as he climbed in, "What's that?" He pointed at the driver's bow tie. "That," the driver answered, "is a bow tie. By the way, my name is the Doctor. And we need to get to your school right now." "Why?" Tony asked. "UNIT has already gotten everyone out." the Doctor answered, "Cause of a bomb, placed by aliens." "Don't be silly." Tony replied, "Aliens are fake!" "Or so you think." the Doctor added in, "Hold on tight!" The bus raced through the streets of London, at full speed. "We're nearly there!" the Doctor shouted. Tony flew through the bus. He tried to grab a chair, but he failed, and flew to the back. The Doctor was to busy with driving, to notice Tony, flying through the bus. At last he stopped. "We're at the school." the Doctor said, as he raced outside. "Wait!" Tony shouted, following him. They got inside, but there was no sign of aliens. The Doctor walked to a classroom, ancd looked inside. It was empty. He walked to another classroom. As he opened the door, Tony walked towards him. He was holding a small metal machine. "Is this what your looking for?" Tony asked. "The bomb!" the (eleventh) Doctor replied, and pulled it out of Tony's hands. He got out his sonic, and started scanning the bomb. "I'm gonna stop this from exploding, while you are watching if there are any aliens." the Doctor ordered. This must be a prank, Tony said. He looked at the Doctor. Then, he heard a door opening. He turned around and saw two Raxacoricofallapatorians. "Please stop with this prank." Tony said, as the creatures walked towards him. "Get back!" the Doctor shouted, as he walked foreward, "Morratheen Family, right?" "Yes indeed." one of the Marrotheen replied. "Thought so." the Doctor said, "I heard you had escaped." "Now we will cause mayhem on Earth, by doing small things first." the other Marrotheen said, "But soon, we will destroy this entire planet." The Marrotheens attacked the Doctor and Tony. "To the kitchen!" the Doctor shouted, while he picked up the bomb, "Where is the kitchen?" The Doctor followed Tony to the kitchen. "Why the kitchen?" Tony asked. "You'll see!" the Doctor replied. The two Marrotheens entered the room. The Doctor was holding a bottle with Vinegar inside. "Don't move!" the Doctor said, "Inside this bottle, is vinegar. Vinegar contains, what you call, Acetic Acid." "He's lying!" one of the Marrotheen said, and he attacked again. "Last chance!" the Doctor shouted, trying to avoid another attack, "Now you've done it!" He threw the vinegar on the Marrotheens. They exploded, and sludge flew through the air. "This is no prank!" Tony said, shocked. "If course not!" the Doctor replied, and he used his sonic on the bomb again, "Let's save the school and all the things around it." The bomb nearly exploded; it still had two minutes. Tony didn't know what to say. If the Doctor failed, he would die. He wanted to run, but somehow, he didn't. He stayed watching, very scared of what could happen. There was only one minute left. Tony started walking through the room. He was very nervous. "Got it!" the Doctor shouted. Tony was so suprised, he bumbed into the wall. "I did it!" the Doctor shouted happily, "I stopped the bomb!" Tony was felt happy, as he let himself fall on the ground. Some time later, the Doctor returned to his TARDIS. "You know, I travel through time and space." he said, as he opened the TARDIS doors. Tony gasped as he looked inside. It was bigger on the inside. "Want to come?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I need to go to school, and-" Tony said, but he was interupted by the Doctor. "I travel through time." the Doctor mentioned again. Now, Tony understood. He could go now, and return any time he wanted. "Of course." Tony shouted, and he walked into the TARDIS, ready for his first journey through time and space. Day of Disaster Tony was enjoying his first trips through time and space. He had been to three alien planets, he had seen knights of the medival times, and bounty hunters of the future. "Where will we go now?" he asked the Doctor. "Planet 19." he replied, "Planet 19 is a giant spacestation, in the form of a planet. But then smaller." The TARDIS landed, and Tony walked outside. Everywhere he looked were robots, and aliens. The Doctor started talking with a robot, and Tony looked at blue apple like things. It all seemed to be nice, when suddenly... "Help!" a woman's voice shouted. The Doctor turned around, and saw a woman being kidnapped by space pirates. "Why is everyone staring at her, instead of helping?" Tony asked. "It's a hologram." the Doctor replied, "That what you saw, has happened around..." "Two days ago." a purple creature said, "Those bad guys are space pirates, from the Marrotheen Gang." "The Marrotheen Gang?!" Tony shouted suprised, "Doctor, there must be some connection with the Marrotheen Family and them." "Your right." the Doctor said, "Let's investigate." "Well, where do we start?" Tony asked. "At the location of the crime." the Doctor answered. They got back into a TARDIS, and went to another part of Planet 19. "Where is this?" Tony asked. "This is the security section of Planet 19." the Doctor replied, "It has all the things caught on camera." The Doctor and Tony were stopped by a green alien. The Doctor showed his psychic paper. "Detectives?" the alien said, "Very well, proceed." They entered a room with many machines and computers. In the center, were Judoon. "What are they?" Tony whispered. "Judoon." the Doctor replied. The Doctoor had a long talk with them, and some time later, he turned to Tony. "They have it all on camera." the Doctor said, "Now, let's track them down." "How?" Tony asked. "No idea." the Doctor replied, walking to the TARDIS, "We'll find a way... I'm sure..." The Doctor and Tony returned to the public area of Planet 19. He walked around for half an hour, but at last, he lost all hope. "No chance we'll ever find them." he said, when he walked back to the TARDIS. "We can't just give up!" ^Tony said, "There must be someway." Suddenly, there was a giant explosion. Everywhere was fire, and walls started crumbling appart. Everyone screamed. People with guns walked into the room. "That's more like it!" the Doctor said, "Your the Marrotheen Gang, not?" "What do you want?" one of them said. "The woman!" the Doctor replied, "The woman you took." Suddenly, the woman walked into the room. She was half Cyberman. "To late." the gang leader said, "She has already been half converted by the Cybermites." "Why are you doing this?" the Doctor asked, "Why are you working for the Cybermen?" "They pay us loads of money." the gang leader replied, "For just some stupid beings. And you will be their next victim." He got a box out of his pocket, and opened it. Cybermites crawled out, in the Doctor's direction. "Get back!" the Doctor shouted at Tony. Then, he started screaming in pain. The Cybermites were crawling into his trousers. "Doctor!" Tony shouted. The Doctor struggled to the TARDIS. "Get... in..." he told Tony, as he climbedin himself. When they were inside, he closed the door. "I want you..." the Doctor said, not finishing his sentance. Tony saw Cybermites crawl on the ground of the TARDIS. They were coming towards him. "Run!" the Doctor shouted, before he fainted. Tony ran through the consoleroom, and into a corridor. It was a maze in the TARDIS, a soon, Tony became lost. Then, he came into another consoleroom. It was the Tenth Doctor's consoleroom. Then, the Doctor struggled in, being half Cyberman. "You... must be... upgraded!" he said, before walking up to Tony. Tony walked backwards when he saw all the Cybermites on the Doctor's body. But there was no other exit. Tony was trapped. The Invasion of Earth Coming soon! Category:Series Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor